Forum:Change ME3 Spoiler Text
Simple one. The current ME3 spoiler text was taken from the Cinematic trailer and is a line that more than likely won't even be in the game. Then there's the fact that it's basically half a line, and sounds odd on it's own. I propose changing it to the line we do know is in it, from the Gameplay Trailer: "We fight or we die. That's the plan". Comments I'm up for it. Frankly the current line is somewhat gloomy, and as you've just said, it's not a standalone line, but rather half of one. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 12:44, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I like how it is now, it gives the impression that humanity has its back to the wall and hope is nearly lost. Bluegear93 13:19, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :I'm in agreemet with Bluegear as well and what he said. Thought I can see your reason for wanting to change it. Probably better to wait and see if there any better lines in ME3 than "we fight or we die, thats the plan". And the thing is it might appear in ME3. here's a likly sinario for it. (Shepards just escaped and Andersons regrouped with some soldiers, a soldier asks about victory , Anderson answers and ends with the line in the the first trailer. (Please note that part is pure and simple speculation) User:JediSpectre117 22:25, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :I'm going to have to agree with Bluegear for now. IIRC, the quote we use for the ME2 Spoiler template isn't in the game either and from the Cinematic trailer, or one of the trailers because I can't seem to recall where it is said. Feel free to correct me however. I really think this is something that should be shelved for now and revisited after ME3's release when we can all find some good quotes from the game and then we can talk about changing it. Lancer1289 13:57, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I'd also like to wait and see. The proposed new line is good, though, and if we don't find any better ones I would support the change. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:08, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't think it's big enough of a deal that it be changed now. I do think it should be changed eventually. However, I like the proposed line much more than the existing line; Is there anything to prevent us from changing it more than once? --[[User:FoxtrotZero|'FoxtrotZero']] 19:28, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::Nothing I'm aware of. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:32, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::It's more of a if someone doesn't like it, and they can get enough support, then it can be changed. But obviously switching it often is probably bad. Lancer1289 19:34, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Well, my point is, this was brought forth now because a user realised that the current quote isn't ideal, and that a quote exists that would better fill it's place. Short of an actual vote, we all seem to be in consensus on that. We also seem to be in agreement that once the game comes out, we might be able to find an even better quote to replace that one. I understand we don't want to switch it too often, but I think if it's in the interest of wiki improvement, no matter how minute, that we can resolve to change it now, and to convene on the possibility of changing it again sometime shortly after the game's release. --[[User:FoxtrotZero|'FoxtrotZero']] 20:17, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::Except the various quotes are subjective to a host of biases which I can't even try to list. And your "short of an actual vote, we all seem to be in consensus on that", is actually incorrect. To quote Bluegear "I like how it is now" and myself "I'm going to have to agree with Bluegear for now". Two people out of the six that have commented here think the quote we have now will work, but once the game comes out, perhaps that opinion will change. Don't say something that you can't back up, because if it was a grade, then you'd only be 66% right, and that varies from a D to an F depending on where you go to school. :::::Now three people out of the six, Bluegear (by saying the current quote is fine), myself "I really think this is something that should be shelved for now and revisited after ME3's release", and Commdor "I'd also like to wait and see", support no change currently and keeping the line as is. Now Commdor also said that the new line would work if we can't find any better ones, but he also says that he is not in support of current change and would prefer to wait until the game is released to find better quotes. That's 50% of the people who have commented here. :::::As of now, it's one or the other, and that really doesn’t leave a lot of options. Rather if we wait, we don't have to go through this process again when we are all trying to add ME3 information as more likely than not, it will get lost in the shuffle. Sometimes the best thing to do, and this may sound weird, is to do nothing and wait. In this case, the release of ME3. I say that changing the quote now, does a disservice to the wiki because we will more than likely end up changing it again once ME3 is release as we will all probably find a better quote, and then we have to waste even more time debating on a quote. Currently there are only two choices, which isn't much, rather if we wait, we might have twenty choices, and while that is a lot, there is much more choice there. :::::In this case, I feel that if we are to improve the wiki, we should wait until we have more options because there are scant few of them currently. Saying changing it now is in the best interests of the wiki is IMO flawed because we will probably end up changing it again, which means more time wasted, and more editing. If we wait, we will save time, save editing, overall make a bigger impact, and perhaps get more involvement as we could advertise it and get more opinions and perhaps even better quotes. Lancer1289 20:59, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::, I really need to get better at paying attention to what other people were saying. I suppose I was under the impression that the move had more support than it really did. And a 66% is a D where I go to school. Well then, I guess it shall indeed be shelved. Pardon my assumptions with other people's opinions. --[[User:FoxtrotZero|'FoxtrotZero']] 21:10, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::We all miss things from time to time. I know I've done it more times than I would have liked. Lancer1289 21:12, January 16, 2012 (UTC)